You've Ruined Me
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Holly is used to getting what she wants and when she doesn't, hell hath no fury like a McMahon scorned. Daniel Bryan/O.C.


Basically, I started writing this _months_ ago when Bryan Danielson was released and seeing as my internet hasn't been working, I managed to finish it.  
I dunno if I'm that happy with it, but hey, let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**YOU'VE RUINED ME**

**

* * *

**Checking her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Holly knew she looked dreadful. Her usually sparkling brown eyes were red and swollen, and fat, black, mascara teardrops stained her cheeks. Tangled hair extensions hung limply down her shoulders, and her bare arms were shivering. There was a large rip down the front of her expensive silk shirt, and the left heel of her stiletto was snapped in half.

She looked a hot mess.

With some reluctance, she stepped out of the bathroom, checking the coast was clear as she did so. She managed to walk in peace for a little while, but as she turned a corner into the crowded hallway, the concerns came pouring in.

"_Holly, what happened?" _

"_Oh my God, Holly, are you alright?" _

Her best friend, WWE diva Maryse, rushed over and put an arm around the brunette's waist, ready to lead her somewhere quiet so they could talk, but Holly just shrugged her off, doing her best to stay absolutely emotionless.

_Just keep walking_, she told herself, and she did, until she reached Uncle Vince's office.

"Uncle Vince?" Instead of knocking like she usually would, Holly's shaky fingers laced around the door handle and turned it, allowing her to walk straight inside to be greeted by the WWE chairman and one of the company's most profitable commodities. When they heard her strangled voice, both their heads shot around.

"Oh my God," Randy Orton got up from his seat to embrace the woman in his strong arms, suddenly feeling protective over her. They'd never been close before – in fact, he'd always found her quite an irritating brat - but seeing her quivering scared him. "Holly, what's wrong?"

"I...I..." She croaked a couple of times, before bursting into tears and burying her head in Randy's shoulder.

"Holly, what's going on?" Vince wasn't one for hugs, so he kept a safe distance, his voice tough and serious.

Looking up into Randy's blue eyes, she began talking, her voice quiet and throaty. "I told him I didn't want to, but he told me to keep my mouth shut-"

"Holly." Randy let her go, clutching her upper arms and staring intently at her. "You need to tell us what's happened."

"I've..." She coughed once, before straightening up and letting her glance fall from Randy to Vince. "One of your wrestlers sexually assaulted me."

"Who?" Vince demanded, already diving into a file cabinet to pull out peoples records.

"Bryan Danielson."

* * *

**2 HOURS PRIOR**

"_I'm bored," Looking up from her French manicure which she'd spent the past three minutes admiring, Holly turned to her best friend, WWE diva Maryse, for something to do. "God, I dunno how you can spend pretty much every night doing these shows." _

"_You get used to it," The French Canadian blonde smirked, shaking her head slightly at the younger woman; Holly was only a year Maryse's junior, but when she threw her little bitch fits, she seemed so much more immature. "Besides, I dunno why you come along to these shows if you just moan." _

"_I'm not moaning," The brunette of the two offered a smirk of her own, "I'm simply observing." _

_Holly McMahon wasn't a wrestler. In fact, she didn't even work in the wrestling industry; she didn't really have a career. She chose instead to float from job to job, deciding what she wanted to do as she went along. Money wasn't an issue; her uncle was Vincent Kennedy McMahon, for crying out loud – a multi-millionaire - and with her parents no longer in the picture after they decided to retire to a remote Greek island, he was as close to a parent as she had. And as close to a trust fund as she had. _

"_Right, I'm ready," Maryse added her final piece of ring attire; a long black jacket bedazzled with diamonds. In Holly's opinion, it was a trashy fashion disaster, but wrestling didn't exactly ask for subtle, sophisticated style choices. "What're you gonna do for the rest of the night?" _

"_I dunno really," Holly responded with a shrug. "Probably hang around backstage, looking for something to do. Or should I say, someone to do," She winked, cheekily. _

"_Don't you have a boyfriend?" Maryse queried, disapprovingly. _

"_I wouldn't exactly call Danny my boyfriend," Holly replied, innocently; she wasn't lying. They'd been on a couple of dates, and quite frankly, she didn't plan on keeping him around; he was a lousy fuck and whenever she was with him, she was (usually) unintentionally thinking of other guys. "More of a...fallback." _

_Maryse nodded acceptingly. "Well, everyone needs a fallback." With one final fluff of her hair, the blonde prepared for action. "Right, match time." _

"_Good luck, baby girl." Holly got up to air kiss Maryse, not wanting to leave lipgloss stains on her friend's made-up face. "Go kick ass," She cheekily slapped the blonde across the derriere and watched as the diva sauntered out of the room and closed the door behind her. Now alone, Holly sighed. Without Maryse, these house show events sucked. Somehow, she had to provide entertainment for herself, but it wouldn't be easy in the divas locker room. So she decided to go for a walk around. _

_Watching with bored eyes, Holly stared at the wrestlers around her, rushing around, caught up in their own business. None of them even took a second glance at her; perhaps she spent too much time at the house shows and now they were just used to seeing her around. At first, she was like a peacock among pigeons; the guys loved her, they flocked to her and the amount of male attention she received was definitely good for her ego. Unfortunately, the more she hung around, the less interested they were. She wasn't exciting to them anymore. _

_She started coming to the shows a couple of years ago and had been with a fair amount of guys since then. Her best being John Cena, before his engagement of course but there were plenty of others, all of whom she could remember perfectly; Jack Swagger on his last night on Raw, Ted DiBiase on his Raw debut, Stephen Farrelly the night he won the WWE championship, Mike Mizanin in one of the showers, John Morrison in between one of his ever present breakups with Melina Perez, Ken Anderson just before he signed his TNA contract, Chris Jericho whilst on a break from his marriage and-_

"_Hey Holly," Turning around, she saw Adam Copeland walking down the hall towards her, obviously late and just arriving at the arena. Holly found Adam extremely frustrating; they slept together once and he wouldn't let it go. He was old news to her. _

"_What do you want, Copeland?" She continued walking away from him, hoping he'd get the hint. _

"_What're you doing after the show?" _

"_Avoiding you," Going into the nearest door she could find, Holly quickly closed it, shutting herself off from Adam. "God, he's annoying," She muttered._

"_Who is?" _

_Holly hadn't realised she's stumbled straight into one of the men's locker rooms. There were so many wrestlers on the Raw roster, there were usually two locker rooms for the men. There was one for the main event guys; usually the biggest, with TVs, couches, nicer showers and possibly vending machines but the lower card guys had a smaller room with very few luxuries. In all honesty, Holly didn't see any point in going into them. The guys in there weren't worth anything. But she hadn't seen this guy before. _

_He was about five ten, and definitely not the biggest guy she'd ever been with; he barely hit the two hundred pound mark. He was fairly average looking, with floppy-ish brown hair and a reasonably attractive face. His clothes were simple, just a grey t-shirt, jeans and sneakers and he was the kind of guy you wouldn't like twice at on the street but there was something about him that Holly liked. _

"_One of the guys was just being a jerk," _

"_Yeah, wrestlers can be real jerks." As he smiled, Holly couldn't help but observe how cute his grin was. He had a certain boyish charm to him. _

"_So, you're not a wrestler?" _

"_Actually, I am." _

"_But you're not a jerk?" A girlish smile appeared on her lips, the one guys usually loved. _

"_Well, I don't think I am, but others might disagree." He ran a hand across his hair and yawned languidly. "Sorry, it's been a long night." _

"_Tell me about it," He'd do, Holly thought to herself. "Have you already had a match?" _

_He nodded. "I lost to the Miz." _

"_Tough," She sat down on one of the benches and crossed her silky legs, one over the other. "I'm sorry but I don't even know your name. I'm Holly."_

"_I'm Bryan Danielson." The name sounded vaguely familiar – she'd heard her uncle talking about him once or twice – but not enough to stand out amongst other names in her head. "I've just left NXT and I'm now on the Raw." _

"_Oh yeah, Daniel Bryan." She'd made her judgements about him before. A good wrestler in her eyes, but missing a certain star quality needed in the wrestling industry. He might've been one of the best wrestlers in the company but he was no Cena, Edge, Jericho or Orton and probably never would be. "I remember you now." _

"_Good to know I'm memorable." He laughed. _

"_I don't watch wrestling that much, it's not my specialist subject." She rolled her eyes, crossing her legs again. Her legs were probably her best feature and normally this trick was one that always caught men's attention but this guy was barely acknowledging her. Well, he was but in a friendly way; not the kind of way she wanted. "So are you finished for the night now?" _

"_Yeah but I think I'm gonna hang around for a bit. I'm carpooling with Matt Korklan and he's still got a match later on tonight-"_

"_Well, I could always give you a ride back to the hotel." Holly got to her feet and walked towards Bryan, a smile creeping onto her face. "You could come back to my room for a drink or y'know..." She leaned in to whisper in his ear, just the kind of sweet talk the wrestlers always fell for, as she pushed a hand down his pants._

_But it didn't win over Bryan. He stepped back, shaking his head. "Sorry, but I can't do that." _

"_In a relationship?" He nodded. "That doesn't stop the other guys." _

"_Well, maybe I'm not like the other guys." He pulled her hand out from his boxers. _

"_Listen Bryan, I'm not asking for your hand in marriage," She wondered why this guy was so hard to break. Maybe he was gay; hey, Holly liked a challenge. "Just a quick fuck back in the hotel room," She went into him again, pressing her body against his and placing a hand on his cheek. "What've you got to lose?" _

"_Holly, you seem like a really nice girl and you're beautiful but-"_

"_Then what's the problem?" _

_Innocently, she let her lips touch his only for a second before deepening the kiss. It was only a couple of seconds before Bryan pushed her away again. "Whoa, what don't you understand about the word 'no'?" _

"_I've never been one to walk away." _

"_So maybe I'll be the one to do it this time." And with that, Bryan exited the locker room, leaving Holly sat in their alone, feeling humiliated and rejected. _

* * *

Thanking the backstage assistant for the towel she handed him, Bryan made his way back towards the locker room, stopping to talk to a couple of the crew members along the way. Needless to say, Bryan Danielson didn't expect to be back on the indie circuit so soon and it was a grounding experience to say the least.

His release from the WWE had come as nothing less than a shock. Without even so much as an explanation, Bryan was called into Vince's office and told he was never to step on WWE property again and if he did, the police would be called. As he packed his belongings and left the hotel, none of the wrestlers would look at him, all shaking their heads or shouting abuse at him. It was only when Matt Korklan revealed rumours were flying that he'd sexually assaulted a woman backstage that Bryan realised he'd been duped.

Bryan would never hurt a woman and those closest to him knew the rumours were nothing but malicious lies. Unfortunately, Vince's family loyalty over clouded any common sense and he was released on the spot.

"Hey Bryan!" One of the assistants called to him. "You've got a visitor in your locker room!"

"Who is it?" He responded.

"Dunno, some hot girl." Hot girls never visited Bryan's locker room, he thought with a smile but as he entered, he instantly wished she'd never shown up in the first place.

Her brown hair was set in sultry curls, framing her already perfect face. The make-up on her features was flawlessly applied, her skin porcelain, her eyes outlined with kohl and her lips glossy and pouty. Her slim figure was covered by a pair of slim-fitting jeans, a tight black leather jacket and knee-high black leather boots. A sweet smile sat on the face of Holly McMahon as she raised a hand and waggled her fingers in his direction. "Hey there."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He hissed, closing the door behind them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just coming to see my old friend, Bryan." She stood up and folded her arms. "How _is_ life in the wrestling slums?"

"Why're you here, Holly? Haven't you ruined my life enough?" He sighed. "My girlfriend dumped me and I lost my dream job. Is there anything else you want to take from me? Perhaps a public apology from me to you in the middle of the WWE ring so you can take my dignity too? Oh wait, I think you've already got that. Or you could call the police and take my freedom too. You wanna borrow my cell phone for that?"

"Someone's getting a little stressed," Holly pouted, walking in a circle around Bryan. "You need to chill out a little bit more. Relax, y'know?" Frustrating him even more, she rested her hands against his shoulders and began kneading, before saying in her lightest voice, "Let all your worries float away..."

"Is this some big joke to you?" He shrugged her off, hearing her laugh behind him. "All for what, Holly? Is it because I rejected you? Are you really _that_ petty that you have to ruin my life because of the _smallest_ dent in your ego?"

Holly's face went stony. "Let's just say I'm used to getting what I want and I don't like not having things my way."

"So what do you want?" He stepped towards her, feeling his anger building up. "You want me? You want me to sleep with you? Will that help build up your crushed ego again?" Holly didn't know what to say, instead she found herself stunned by Bryan pushing her back against the lockers and smashing his lips against hers.

For Holly, it was surprisingly passionate, as their tongues tangled together, battling in each other's mouths. His hands tugged at her hair, pulling out the ringlets and occasionally slipping underneath her shirt. This time, it was him that found his way into his underwear, feeling her out.

"Is this what you want?" He hissed in her ear, a smirk on his face as she yanked down his wrestling trunks and allowed him to go inside her. She managed to nod in response, her head banging back against the lockers at every thrust, the mixture of pleasure and pain filling her body.

When it was all over, Holly slid down the lockers, her face pink and sweaty and her body feeling dishevelled and sore. Everything ached and she couldn't tell whether it was a good ache or not.

"Well," She breathed, reaching over to kiss him as he sat by her side, but he moved out of the way and got to his feet and found some clothes from his bag to put on. "What're you doing?"

"Let's just say I don't feel like spending much more time with you." Bryan commented.

"But we just-"

"Hey, you got what you wanted. I fucked you. Feel better about yourself again. Add me to the list." Once he was dressed, he slung the bag over his shoulder and stood in the door of the locker room. "You know, Holly, I'll never get over WWE releasing me because I know I was wrongly fired and it's gonna kill me every day. But you've got it so much worse because you're the one that took it away from me. And knowing that every day for the rest of your life, you're going to be plagued with that guilt? That gives me more satisfaction that you ever could."

"You're sick." She shook her head, feeling her heart rate speeding up. "We just slept together and-"

"Oh I know it must be _awful_ to be you to be used, Holly. Don't worry though, you're at a wrestling show. There are always more guys for you to fuck." But before he left, Bryan had one more thing to tell her. "But just a little heads up, you weren't that good anyway."


End file.
